


未成年22 月光吻

by Baekcat



Category: HunLu, Hunhan - Fandom, 勋鹿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekcat/pseuds/Baekcat
Summary: 车车车





	未成年22 月光吻

**Author's Note:**

> 车车车

转眼间，已经是六月初。即使是夜晚，夏季的暑气也不减。市中心有些人家已经装上了空调，笼罩在城郊的下沉气流像是裹在人们身上的蚕茧，呆着不动也会蒸出一身汗。吴世勋租的房子就在市郊，他下了晚班，只想着家里的那台运转起来吱哇乱叫的电风扇，还有现在可能已经趴在风扇前的鹿晗。  
插锁开门，客厅里一片黑暗。他一边在玄关处脱鞋，一边伸手去摸墙上的电灯开关，心里纳闷道：怎么不开灯？  
忽然，他伸去摸开关的手被另一只冰凉的手截住了，一个黑影逼至眼前，随之而来的还有扑面的酒气。  
吴世勋皱眉：“喝酒了？”  
鹿晗的眼睛是极漂亮的，穿过近在咫尺的距离，吴世勋能看见鹿晗那在黑暗中黑得发亮的眼睛。  
炙热的鼻息就在眼前，鹿晗就着把他按在墙上的姿势盯着他看了好久，吴世勋觉得有点不对劲，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我喝酒了。”鹿晗一开嗓，吴世勋就能闻见他唇齿间的酒香。  
他只这样回答。  
吴世勋不恼，反倒是放软了语气，笑道：“喝就喝吧，也没说不让你喝了，”抬起的手刮了一下他的侧脸，“小酒鬼，去哪玩了？”  
“砰——”他被人推到墙上，被强硬而霸道的吻抵在墙边。  
他尝到了，鹿晗晚上喝的酒。  
可能是某种威士忌。  
因为他仿佛尝到了麦子、焦糖和香草的味道。  
鹿晗的手抚上了他的后背，吴世勋反客为主，舌头掠过他的贝齿，在他的口中肆意扫荡，与他的舌尖纠缠在一起。  
空气中压抑的燥热，一触就着，如火一般将他们撕裂成碎片、焚烧成灰烬。  
吴世勋撩开他的T恤下摆，两只手从他的腰侧轻抚摸上他的胸上有些突出的肋骨，指尖轻轻蹭过鹿晗胸前的两点突起，引起对方身体的战栗。  
这是一具很青涩的身体。  
吴世勋这样想。  
他们交换着亲吻和唾液，淫靡的水声在不大的客厅中响起，让人面红耳赤。  
鹿晗单手搂住了吴世勋的脖子，一条腿抬到他腰侧。吴世勋很顺从地捞起他的两条腿，两人调换了一个姿势，将他按到了墙上。  
这个姿势他能感受到鹿晗抵在自己腰腹间的器物，昭示着他的青春和用不尽的活力。  
吴世勋手上不停，从鹿晗的腋下穿过，再从他光洁的后背上一路下抚，轻轻带过鹿晗的背脊线，滑出一道好看的弯弧。  
他们深吻许久，久到两个人都快喘不上气来才依依不舍地分开。吴世勋与鹿晗的唇分开几寸，抬头望着他。  
这么近的距离，他还是有些看不清鹿晗深黑色的眼眸，鹿晗也一样吧。  
因为姿势的缘故，鹿晗此刻高了吴世勋几公分，低着头望着他，嘴边粘稠的津液顺着他的脸颊流下，从他的下巴滴到吴世勋的鼻尖上。他的脸颊有些发红，呼出的热气带着情欲的味道，还有淡淡的酒香。  
吴世勋的手滑进了鹿晗的裤子，只停留片刻就抽手，拉开他的裤腰带一弹，“啪”的一声在鹿晗的腰间留下一道浅浅的红印。  
“我作业还没写完呢......”吴世勋笑道。  
然而他下一刻就笑不出来了，因为鹿晗在他面前说了一句话，一句他从前不可能从鹿晗的嘴里听到的话，以致于他仰着头呆呆地问：“你.....你说什么.....”  
鹿晗重复了一遍：“我们做吧。”  
“不行，你喝醉了。”吴世勋没多想就明确地拒绝了。曾经他们也几次都差点擦抢走火，但怎样都没有走到最后一步。原因是两个人心里或多或少地都有顾忌，而且他们没成年。这对吴世勋来说，是难以跨越的心理障碍。因此，吴世勋一直都很主动地停下，在几次紧要关头上。这次也不例外。  
说完，他便想要将鹿晗放下来。  
而鹿晗没有给他机会，双手勾住吴世勋的脖子，按住他的后脑勺，重新和他吻在一起。在接吻这件事上，鹿晗一向经验丰富，也比他主动，总是知道怎么能让吴世勋在最短的时间内丢盔卸甲，忘乎所以。  
鹿晗几次想要以舌尖亲吻吴世勋的喉头，被吴世勋悉数顶了回去，反客为主地探进鹿晗的嘴里，攻城略地。鹿晗微微张口，放任着他索取，一步步将他带入欲望的深渊。  
鹿晗今晚穿得少，几下就脱下了身上的T恤，带着薄汗的上身贴上吴世勋身上的白色衬衫，他有些急切地用下身顶了下胯，意味明显。在亲吻中他抓着吴世勋的衣领，将他几步带到客厅的沙发边上。  
突然，鹿晗手上发力，将吴世勋掀到沙发上，吴世勋有些发懵地撑在沙发扶手上，看着他脱了裤子，翻身跨坐在他身上。  
明亮的月光穿过窗帘的缝隙，只留了一道白色的光线在沙发边上的地板。不等他借着地板上月光反射的光线看清鹿晗的表情，鹿晗就已经重新覆了上来。  
“没事的，”他一边吻着吴世勋的嘴角，一边温柔地安抚着他，“做吧....我想了.....”鹿晗从他的眉骨一路吻到鼻梁，再从鼻梁吻上他的眼窝和耳廓，在他的耳垂轻轻啃咬着。“明年我就十八了，况且我也不是小姑娘，没事的.....”  
吴世勋兴奋了。  
他自觉自己不是一个纵欲的人，从前少年勃起的时候他能当成例行公事般自我解决。但同时，他也深知自己不是一个禁欲的人，尤其是看到自己爱着的人骑在自己身上，主动地索取时，情欲犹如涨潮般漫上了他的脚踝，然后是胸膛，以至于鹿晗伸手去解吴世勋胸前的纽扣时，他没有拒绝。  
他一定是醉了。  
鹿晗望向他的目光或许是深沉的，或许还蒙上了一层情欲的水膜，吴世勋这样幻想着。鹿晗在他的锁骨处轻啄了一下，嗓音沙哑地说：“吴世勋，干我。”  
听罢，吴世勋再也忍不了了，一拖鹿晗的臀将他放倒在沙发上，两个人换了一个姿势。  
鹿晗的内裤早已不翼而飞，腿下漂亮的男根微微抬头，笔直修长的两腿分开露出腿下有些湿润的穴口。吴世勋看着眼前这幅景象，眼眶发烫，却不知道该从何下手。  
“我们的大学霸也有不会的时候啊，”鹿晗带着笑意的声音从身下传来，那声音就像一个小钩子勾得他心间发痒。吴世勋听不得他的浪言浪语，耳廓红了一片。  
他伸手牵过吴世勋的手，与他十指紧扣，放到自己唇边，轻声道：“我教你。”  
话音刚落，吴世勋就觉得自己的指骨贴上了一个滚烫又粗糙的物体，在他的手上留下粘稠的液体。鹿晗在舔着他们交握在一起的指尖。唾液润湿了他的指节和双手紧扣之间的缝隙，留下勾连不断的银丝。  
舔弄了好一会，鹿晗拉着他的手，往自己身下摸去，一齐探向那幽密之境。  
“嗯......”手指进入时，鹿晗眉头紧皱，发出了一声难耐的呻吟。  
自己给自己扩张的感觉并不好受，更何况一下子进入两根。鹿晗并不知道自己身体的具体构造，有时候不小心指甲剐蹭到某处让他疼得甬道缩紧，死死地绞住交并在一起的两根手指。他眉头微蹙，刻意压抑住了源源不断从身体内部传来的疼痛，反而说道：“怎么样.....我的身体.....热不热.....”  
被自己一直喜欢着的人带着一起开拓本就是一种刺激的体验，鹿晗再说这句话只让吴世勋觉得自己脚底的血液一下子涌到大脑，眼睛都变得血红。知道应该怎么做以后，他迫切地再加入一根手指。  
鹿晗的脚背瞬间绷紧了，两腿不自觉地收拢在他的腰侧夹了一下，手在他后脑勺的头发里抓了一下。寂静的黑夜，没有灯光的房间，让吴世勋的全部注意力都放在了鹿晗的反应上。每一个反应他都悉数收在眼里，让他情动不已。  
刚刚舔过的指节在炎炎夏日的夜晚已经被风干，干涩的手指一下捅进来的感觉并不舒服，自己的体内绞得跟紧，大有不肯放人进入的架势。鹿晗喘了好几口气，身体才逐渐适应体内的物体，渐渐放松下来。吴世勋也很温柔地按摩着他体内的肠壁，一寸寸向前摸索探进。  
还未摸到深处，鹿晗便喘气说：“好了，进来吧。”  
“可是......”吴世勋就算未经情事他也知道应该要有什么，鹿晗像是他肚子里的蛔虫一般，在他犹豫的语气一开口就接到：“没有套子也没关系，直接进来吧......”他挺身攀住吴世勋的脖子，将无数的吻落在吴世勋的脸颊上，手指顺着这个姿势又往前捅了几分，直接撑开了他的甬道。  
“嘶——”吴世勋生怕伤着他，连忙往外撤手，托着他的背放到沙发上，自己俯身贴近他。鹿晗截住了吴世勋外撤的手指，小腿轻轻地蹭着吴世勋的那精瘦的腰，“我们都很健康.....不怕.....直接进来吧......”他像一只幼兽用鼻尖在他的脖颈处蹭了蹭，顺从地不像话。  
这样说着，他伸手握住了吴世勋的性器，往自己的身下引去。将手指从体内抽出的时候鹿晗轻哼了一声。吴世勋在鹿晗的手指握着他的体物时就已经忍不住了，顺着他的手直接闯进了鹿晗的粉嫩的穴口。  
“呃.....”才刚进了一个头，就遭到了这具身体主人本能的抗拒。  
吴世勋那处地方生得是极好的，即使现在年龄还小，但也有一种看了便觉得以后会很了不得的感觉。这个尺寸完全不是刚刚手指的尺寸。因为扩张得不完全，惹得鹿晗疼得直接反手抓紧了身下的沙发布。  
吴世勋本就进来得心怀顾虑，自然一看鹿晗疼了，便想着要往外退。  
“别......”鹿晗勾住了他的脖颈，在他耳边低喘着。两个人的胸膛紧贴着，汗液交和在一起分不清彼此。鹿晗剧烈起伏的胸膛带着吴世勋的一起，“别等了.....直接进来.....我不疼.....就算疼我也愿意.......不要想那么多......都是我心甘情愿的......你啊！”  
吴世勋的性器宛如一把利剑直接破开他的下体，原本半勃起的腿根因为疼痛直接被带到挺立，马眼不断地流出白浊的液体。鹿晗眼前一片模糊，眼冒金星，一下子被进入让他觉得自己瞬间就被撕裂成两半，下体已经完全不属于自己的了。  
完全受不得鹿晗说这样的话，他第一次听就情难自已，自己的性器一下子进入了大半。感受到鹿晗高热的内壁紧紧裹着他的性器，他就觉得头皮发麻，快感从他的性器顺着尾椎骨一直爬上他的天灵盖。鹿晗的手在他的背上狠狠地抓了一下，他知道鹿晗因为这一下很不好受，他有些内疚地贴近他，“对不起，弄疼你了.....”  
“没事.....你亲亲我吧。”  
鹿晗索吻般地仰起头，吴世勋热切地与他交换亲吻，与他柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，轻咬着他的下唇和锁骨，在皮肤上留下一个个红痕，同时手上一直抚摸着鹿晗的背，让他的身体放下  
警惕，放松一些。  
随着亲吻，吴世勋开始动作。  
“啊.....嗯......轻点......”吴世勋的横冲直撞让鹿晗感觉自己的骨头都快散架了，额头上的汗不断地滚下。皮肉拍打、囊袋撞击的声音在狭小的客厅内急促地响起，连同鹿晗有些压抑的呻吟一起奏成了一段淫靡的乐章。  
这种感觉真是无法言喻。  
吴世勋想。  
他像举着火把的探险家，走入那幽深的洞穴。  
像追逐着浪潮的海鸥，鹿晗白皙的胸膛就是那乳白色的浪潮，随着他急促的呼吸，一起一伏。吴世勋一路吮吻着，随着那高高扬起的浪潮飞至青空。  
“哼.......你全都进来吧.....反正以后横竖都是你的......”鹿晗现在完全是靠意识撑着自己，他甚至不知道自己在说些什么。可吴世勋是清醒的，他听到这句话时，动作猛地停下了，鹿晗却  
浑然不觉般继续说着：“我以后只给你一个人上......啊哈！”吴世勋整根悉数没入，鹿晗失声片刻，眼前白光一片翻涌着，白色的液体喷在他和吴世勋交合上方的小腹上，久久才平息下来。  
一直不断内收的甬道让在体内进出的性器愈发胀大，粗粝的性器蹭过鹿晗体内敏感的内壁，引得那人压不住的几声呻吟溢出。  
吴世勋抹了点液体蹭上鹿晗胸前的乳珠，然后从胸膛一路点下小腹。  
他像诗人，在他的身上弹琴，吟唱。  
在他腰间亲吻，酿酒。  
忽然撞至某一处，鹿晗惊呼一声，“那里.......”快感一下子没了顶，他一下子弓起自己的背，犹如一张拉满的弓，背上的肌肉线条隐约可现。吴世勋差点没压住他，只得拉过他的手臂攀上自己的脖颈，继续撞击着他的敏感点，“不要......嗯......”  
鹿晗身体逐渐适应了吴世勋进出的频率后，两人交媾得愈发顺遂。  
鹿晗索性双腿大敞，让吴世勋进入得更深。  
“哈啊......吴世勋......”鹿晗一直攀着他，坐在他腿上，当他在他耳边情不自禁地唤出他的名字时，吴世勋高潮了。  
滚烫的岩浆从地心喷薄而出，瞬间埋没大地。他射在了他的里面。  
鹿晗只感受到自己的体内有热流灌注，还不断地有粘稠的液体滴到沙发上晕染开来。  
他贴近吴世勋耳廓，嘴角弯起一个摄人心魂的弧度，眼睛埋没在阴影中，看不清里面的感情，他说：“吴世勋，别停。操我。”  
听了这话，他再度正面闯入。刚进入过的地方里面泥泞不堪，无需过多扩张就顺利进入。  
他怕他疼，一直在吻着他。某一刻，他的嘴角尝到了咸味和湿润。  
“我弄疼你了？”他轻声哄道，放缓了动作。  
疼的，怎么不疼。没有润滑，没有前戏，没有套子的正面进入，对一个初尝情事的少年来说是很疼的。  
可鹿晗只是摇了摇头，裹在眼睛上的水膜随着他摇头的动作悉数滚落，在他的脸颊上留下两道清浅的泪痕。似乎不想让吴世勋看到他哭的样子，他抬手遮住了双眼。吴世勋拉开他遮掩的手臂，不停地将吻落在鹿晗的眼睛上，一遍又一遍地舔舐着他的眼廓。他的嘴角虽然是上扬着的，但他却从中看到了埋藏在他心里面的悲意。  
为什么呢？吴世勋想。他现在是快乐的，起码此刻，他心里只有想要完完全全地占有他，标记他的念头，别无其他。他想鹿晗也像他一样快乐。  
所以他将他那双眼睛吻了又吻，摸了又摸，希望能替他分担一点他的悲伤。  
微风乍起，一线月光随着窗帘的摇摆悄悄爬上了鹿晗的大腿。吴世勋追逐着四处游荡的月光，像它一样，将吻落在鹿晗的大腿内侧、脚踝和白皙的胸膛上。  
鹿晗的意识被撞得破碎，他只记得他们从正面到背面，从客厅到卧室。  
只记得他昏睡过去好几次又被突如其来的撞击疼得惊醒。  
只记得意识不清的时候，他曾用舌头绞住吴世勋放进他嘴里的手。  
只记得吴世勋似乎很喜欢吻他的眼睛。  
只记得吴世勋几乎吻遍了他半个身体。  
只记得那一晚，他分外主动，而他们两人都格外动情。


End file.
